


Comfort

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [55]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, but he doesn't want to bother anyone, especially when alone, loudmouth knows so many ways to help him sleep, rabble has difficulty sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth finds Rabble in the middle of something, but finds a way to help, anyway.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing I had to write thanks to [this gif](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/173645053929)   
> For [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) because they could use some fluff <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

“Hey, Rab’ika  what are you.. up… to..” Loudmouth’s words petered out as he walked into the room. Rabble was laying on his stomach completely naked, with just his feet tucked under the edge of the comforter. He paused the newest Legend of Zelda game to look back at Loudmouth. Naked, or mostly so, was Rabble’s default state, but sometimes it could still catch Loudmouth off guard with how beautiful he was.

“Hey, you okay?” Rabble had a slight smirk on his face. 

Loudmouth blushed, not realizing how he had been staring, he shook his head, “Yeah, sorry. Didn’t realize you were ...busy.”

Rabble shrugged as much as he could while still leaning on his elbows, “I couldn’t really sleep, so I was just playing around. Besides, this really is the most comfortable.”

Loudmouth couldn’t help but take in the smooth expanse of Rabble’s bare back; the few tattoos Stick and Poke had done, bold against his beautifully dark golden skin. 

“Would you like to join me?”

Loudmouth startled a little, “I don’t want to interrupt.”

Rabble smiled brightly, “Not at all! I would love it if would stay.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip, “You could take off your clothes too, if you wanted.” 

Loudmouth smiled, back, as a blush tinged Rabble’s ears pink, “I’d love to join you.” Loudmouth stripped and placed his clothes in a neat enough pile on the floor. He laid down close to Rabble, just shy of touching, not wanting to be in the way. 

Loudmouth pillowed his head on his arm, but rather than watch the screen, he watched Rabble. The way his brow would furrow or bite his lip as he attempted to get through a difficult part was beyond adorable. He finally couldn’t resist any longer, and reached out his free hand to run down Rabble’s side. His eyes fluttered closed as he made a sound somewhere between a pleased sigh and a moan.

“You like that Rab’ika?” Loudmouth asked as he brought his hand back up to his shoulder and ran it down to his hip again, eliciting another pleased sound.

“ _ Yes _ . You know I love the way your hands feel.” Rabble had paused the game again to look at Loudmouth. The look of such intense love in his expression left Loudmouth breathless, just like it always did. Rabble always loved with his whole heart. 

Loudmouth sat up onto his knees and moved closer, bringing his other hand into the mix. He started with lightly running his hands over Rabble’s skin, working from his neck, down his back, over his ass and down his thighs, not leaving one inch of skin untouched. Once he got to Rabble’s feet, he worked his way back up, adding a little pressure, especially to any spots that seemed more tense than others. 

Loudmouth repeated the process a number of times, feeling Rabble relax more and more with every pass, game completely forgotten. The soft happy noises his hands elicited made Loudmouth smile. 

Eventually Rabble’s soft, even breathing was all Loudmouth could hear. Loudmouth smiled as he laid down next to him. Even when mostly asleep Rabble knew when Loudmouth was close and immediately wrapped himself around him, sighing contentedly. Loudmouth chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around Rabble’s waist. He kissed Rabble’s forehead and settled in, glad he could help him sleep for a little while.


End file.
